


Zombieland Saga One-Shots

by RoseliaLesbian



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseliaLesbian/pseuds/RoseliaLesbian





	1. Information

This is going to be my first attempt at writing one shots for Zombieland Saga.

Mainly cute stuff and the likes.  
I won't be writing an actual fanfic for Zombieland Saga until the Anime is finished.

**This will contain spoilers!**  
**You have been warned!**

Enjoy!


	2. Love under a crashing sky

** Sakura x Ai **

 

The night sky shined through the window, hitting the eyes of the number one zombie, Sakura sat up from her bed and yawned. 

 

The weather wasn't great, it was raining and the wind was blowing.

 

Sakura stretched se she looked around too see all of her friends sleeping.

 

Tae, spread out all over the place.

 

Lily, holding her pillow.

 

Junko, snuggled under her blanket.

 

Saki, sleeping without the covers on.

 

Yugiri, laying down with her covers on and resting her head on her hands.

 

And Ai...  
Who was absent from her bed...

 

Sakura blinked as she stood up and looked around before leaving the bedroom, usually when someone isn't in bed, they're outside.

 

Sakura walked towards the door on the second floor leading to the balcony.

 

She noticed that the door was unlocked before walking outside.

 

"Sakura-chan?" Ai's voice was heard seconds after Sakura even walked through the door, she turned to see the idol sat down on the bench.

 

"Ai-chan...it's cold out, you'll..." Sakura was saying, but was interrupted.

 

"We're dead, I won't get a cold." Ai said, scoffing as she leaned back. "Why'd you come out here?"

 

Sakura sat down next to Ai before speaking.

 

"You wasn't in bed...I wanted to make sure you're oka--" and once again, sakura was interrupted

 

"I'm fine, Sakura." Ai said, not even looking at Sakura.

 

Sakura didn't know what to say as she lifted up her legs, why was it so hard to break down this wall?

 

"Ai-chan..." Sakura said quietly

 

"You can't help everyone Sakura, you might have been able to get everyone else on board with doing this..." Ai said, she seemed to be forcing it "...but we can't become idols, not like this..."

 

"Then we'll keep trying! We have too!" Sakura said, turning to reach for Ai's arm with a smile

 

Ai looked at Sakura's hand before looking at the other zombie, she went to open her mouth to speak before a loud crash was heard from the sky.

 

Thunder.

 

Sakura quickly turned to look off the balcony before turning to Ai.  
Ai was frozen on the spot before she blinked a few times

 

"Ai-chan?" Sakura asked, before another crash roared.

 

Ai quickly grabbed onto Sakura and held her arm, the fear washing over her...

 

"Ai-chan..." Sakura said quietly as she looked at her "...are you scared of thunder?"

 

Ai didn't replied, she couldn't...  
All she could do was hold Sakura, the closer the better...

 

Sakura couldn't help but smile, she didn't know why but she was thankful that Ai didn't want to run...

 

"Just....hold....me" Ai said quietly as she leaned into the red headed Zombie.

 

Sakura wrapped an arm around the idol before shushing the girl, resting her forehead on the others.

 

"I'm here...." Sakura said, and once again the sky crashed, yet Ai didn't jump, or even flinch.

 

She felt safe in Sakura's arms, she eventually calmed down enough that she was able to look up.

 

"You can't...tell anyone about this..." Ai said, Huffing as she leaned on Sakura's shoulder.

 

The Number One Zombie couldn't help it as her cheeks became a dark red as she looked off the balcony.

 

"S-Sure..." She said as they waited for the storm to calm down "wouldn't you be happier inside?"

 

Ai shook her head before sighing "I'd still be able to hear it, it doesn't matter if I'm inside..."

 

Sakura felt her legs go weak as Ai pushed up, placing a hand on Sakura's thigh to do so as she sat up

 

"You're blushing, Sakura." Ai said, turning to face the other

 

"N-No I'm not!" Sakura said, obviously embarrassed by being caught.

 

Ai laughed before flinching at the thunder once again, the lightening striking a few seconds before the crash.

 

"As long as you're happy...." Sakura said with a soft sigh.

 

"You helped, Sakura.." Ai said with a smile as the pair sat on the bench together for a little while longer.

 

The storm had gotten futher away now, which was easily noticed with the small gap between lightning and thunder.

 

A few moments later Ai's cheeks tinted up, and Sakura picked up on this

 

"Ai-chan, you're blushing..." Sakura said quietly.

 

A flash of lightning

 

"No, You are..." Ai said, Sakura was a little confused but when the crash of thunder hit, she was soon blushing indeed 

 

As the thunder came crashing down, Ai had pressed her lips to Sakura's. Sakura blinked a few times as her cheeks indeed tinted.

 

She was speechless as Ai pulled back and looked at her with a smile.

 

"Thank you, Sakura." Ai said as she stood up and headed back inside.

 

Sakura sat on the bench for a little longer...

 

She already missed the feeling of Ai's lips....

 


	3. Ai x Junko

**_Sudden Feelings_ **

 

It was a cool afternoon and the girls of Franchouchou had just finished a day of practice.

“Ahhhh! I'm beat!” Saki said with a soft groan

“Saki-chan, maybe you shouldn't push yourself too hard.” Sakura said.

“Pfft, I'm perfectly fine! I should ask Shades to put on my makeup and take me to Drive-Tori. I could definitely enjoy some...” The leader grinned as she stood up and left the room, Sakura followed suit.

Lily and Yugiri were next to leave the room, the last words heard from the youngest member was “Can I play on the swings, Yugirin?”

That left only three in the room.

Junko, Ai and Tae.

Ai sighed as she streched her arms, looking through her book as she made some notes

“I might see if we can increase the speed on the first part of the dance, what do you think, Junko?” Ai asked, looking up at the other zombie.

“Wh-What do I think?” Junko asked, quickly looking at Ai before shaking her head. “I-I don't think we need to increase the speed, the dance seems just fine right now.”

“Alright.” Ai closed her book and eventually put it away before watching as Tae ran out of the room on all fours. “She's going to break something one day...”

“She might...” Junko replied before standing up, heading to the door herself.

“H-Hey, we could...” Ai said, quickly holding her arm as she sighed “...we could do something, if you're bored?”

“You'd want to hang out with me, Ai-san?” Junko asked as she looked at the other with a small visible smile.

“D-Don't make a big deal out of it...” Ai said as she hurried on to take the lead, leading Junko to the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

“Sakura-san and Saki-san really went to Drive-Tori, didn't they?” Junko asked, looking at the other idol before smiling

“I hope they bring us back something this time...” Ai sighed as she leaned back, her arm accidentally landing on Junko's thigh.

A few seconds went by before Junko's face lit up, she noticed Ai's hand before Ai herself did

“A-Ai-san!?” she said, startled as she looked at the other. Once Ai had noticed she instantly moved her hand away, a blush coating her own cheeks.

“I-I Didn't mean to, Junko! S-Sorry.” Ai said as she placed both her hands on her lap before looking at the floor.

Junko however...  
She missed the feeling of Ai's hand on her leg. As she went on about the missing feeling, she didn't notice her red her face had gotten.

She reached over and slowly placed her hand on Ai's lap, smiling a little as she didn't look her in the eye.

Ai looked over and noticed how Junko had moved over, she wasn't sitting very far away now and even had her hand on her lap...

“Junko...” Ai said quietly as she looked at the other, her face become even redder as Junko looked her in the eye

“I though you'd like to know how it felt...I enjoyed it, as much as I dislike admitting it...” Junko formed another smile as Ai looked at her.

She didn't know what it was, something about Junko just made something inside her sparkle.  
She had no control against her actions as she leaned forward, closing the distance between both lips as she kissed the other.

Junko froze on the spot, a little stunned from the sudden kiss.  
She never pushed back however.  
She eventually leaned in, kissing Ai back with a smile and closed eyes.

The two of them eventually broke contact as Ai leaned back and coughed. “S-Sorry, I got carr--”

“Don't apologize, Ai-san.” Junko said with a smile as she straightened herself up, only to lay her head down on Ai's shoulder. “I never really enjoyed spending moments with people before my death...so, relaxing here...with you, is nice.”

Ai was at a loss for words, she did wrap an arm around Junko before smiling herself, pulling her a little closer as she did so.

“I love you...” Ai whispered to herself, but to her suprise, she got a response.

“I love you too, Ai-san.” Junko smiled as she rested her eyes.

The pair eventually fell asleep on the couch, Junko wrapped in Ai's arms.

Smiles on both of their lips...

 


	4. Sakura x Tae

** _Unspoken Love_ **

  
The last few moments of practice, Sakura had been busy taking lead before she heard a voice.

“Sakura, We're going to be taking a break. Do you want to take a moment?” Ai's voice was heard as Sakura smiled and shook her head.

“No, I'll take this chance to run the moves over Tae-chan.” Sakura smiled as she looked at Legendary Zombie.

“Garyuugh.” was all the other said.

“Alright, I'll give you two a few moments.” Ai said as her and the other five zombies left Sakura and Tae alone.

“Alright, Tae-chan. Let's go over the moves before everyone gets back. We have to make sure you're doing them right!” Sakura said with a soft smile as she turned to the music box.

“Gurraaaaaaagh!” Tae said, possibly her way of agreeing.

Sakura played the song before looking back to Tae and smiling. “Go, Tae-Chan!”

Sakura smiled as she watched Tae dance to the beat, noting mentally how she acted before she let the song end.

“A-Alright Tae-chan, you need to raise your arms more in the middle, sort of like this.” Sakura smiled as she raised her hands almost vertically.

Tae almost copied Sakura, raising both of her hands before groaning. “Graaaaaagh!”

“Yes! That's it Tae-chan!” Sakura said with a smile as she quietly clapped her hands.

Tae looked at Sakura before grumbling and waving her arms in the air and cawing like a chicken.

“N-No Tae-chan, not that!” sakura lunged forward, accidentally tripping over her shoe before falling forward, taking Tae down with her.

Sakura groaned as she pushed herself up, looking down at Tae who was staring up at her with a grumble.

“S-Sorry Tae-chan!” Sakura said as she rolled off her and landed on her back, looking up at the Ceiling before sighing.

Tae however, thought Sakura's acts were genuine and rolled over, ontop of Sakura on all fours.

Sakura looked up at Tae with a blush coating her cheeks as she looked up at the girl.

“T-T-Tae-chan...” Sakura let a soft gulp escape her as she looked at the other.

“Saaaaaaagaaeurrrr.” The Number 0 zombie grunted as she looked down at Sakura, Sakura didn't know what to do in her position.

“Tae-chan, can you move?” Sakura asked quietly as she smiled, looking up at the other who did roll off.

Sakura smiled as she sighed, she always enjoyed spending time with Tae...but why did she feel different?

Tae sat up and looked down at Sakura, her gaze was something she enjoy.

She smiled as she looked back into the girl's eyes before sighing.

“Tae-chan, are you okay?” she asked, looking up at her with a smile.

“Uhrrrrrgh!” She grumbled as she looked down at Sakura. Sakura eventually sat up and moved a few inches on her rear before holding her legs.

She couldn't understand what she was feeling. She sighed as Tae looked at her and tilted her head.

“Uarghhhh?” Tae asked, unable to understand what Sakura was wondering...

Sakura eventually leaned in and pressed her lips to Tae's. She didn't even know what had come over her. She just felt like this is what she wanted...

Tae, stayed still the entire kiss. She didn't even know what was going on.

Once Sakura broke the kiss, she smiled as she looked at the other zombie.

“S-Sorry, Tae-chan...” Sakura said as she rubbed her neck, but before she knew it, Tae had pushed her lips against hers.

Tae's kiss wasn't as clean as Sakura's, it was more of a lip smug then anything. But it was a nice kiss for Sakura who held the others arm.

“I love you, Tae-chan...” Sakura said, smiling brightly.

“Mghn Grunve uhn!” Tae Grumbled back...


	5. Saki x Reiko

_Under the mistletoe_

 

Saki breathed into her hands as she sighed, sat on her bike as she waited for her friend to arrive.

 

The two had agreed to drive to one of her favourite place. She slipped her hand into her pocket before pulling out a small device before looking at it.

 

“Who's a good boy?” Saki said with a smile, holding the Tamagotchi before hearing a bike role up.

 

“Hey You.” a voice said as they stopped. Saki smiled as she turned around to see her friend.

 

“You're late, Reiko.” Saki said with a soft sigh as she slipped her Tamagotchi back into her pocket of her coat.

 

“Aww, Saki, you can't be serious. I'm late by like a few minutes.” Reiko said as she playfully shoved the other girls arm.

 

Saki smirked as revved up her bikes engine, looking over at Reiko with a wink. “I'll race you to Drive-Tori, loser has to pay...”

 

And with that, Saki took off, leaving Reiko alone as she had to run back to power up her bike.

 

Reiko eventually caught up with Saki, driving side by side as Saki gave Reiko a grin.

 

“You Cheater!” Reiko laughed, speeding up to get past Saki, cutting her off by driving In front of her bike.

 

The pair eventually made it to the Drive-Tori, with Reiko as the winner. Saki groaned as she parked beside her bike before rolling her eyes.

 

“Cheaters never win...” Reiko said as she walked into the building. Holding the door open for Saki.

 

The biker walked in before smiling at the other, she sat down at one of the tables before stretching her arms. She ordered some of the chicken before she watched Reiko sit down across from her.

 

She always loved how beautiful her friend looked under certain light. She wanted to give her something special so she wasn't to bummed about paying for the meal.

 

She looked at Reiko before grinning, she leaned back.

 

“You hungry for much?” Saki asked, looking over at the other before the meal got there.

 

“I could probably eat alot, so don't worry, you'll be spending alot.” Reiko laughed as she took some of the chicken and ate, smiling as she finished it.

 

Saki loved that laughed, she loved that smile...  
She loved...her...

 

Saki was so happy whenever she spent time with her...

 

Saki ate some of the chicken before they eventually finished, after ordering two more helpings, Reiko streched as she looked up, her eyes widened before a blush tinted her cheeks.

 

“Oi, Girl what you lookin' at?” Saki asked before looking up, she blinked before noticing a mistletoe hanging above the table...

 

Saki's blush eventually came visible as she noticed that Reiko was smiling at her.

 

“You know...it's traditional to kiss under the mistletoe...” Reiko said as she scooted over to the other biker before Saki blushed even more before turning away.

 

“Y-You wanna kiss?” Saki asked as she rubbed her neck. She didn't know what to do...

“Why not...” Reiko said before closing the distance between them, grabbing Saki's chin as she kissed her.

Saki's world was spinning as she felt Reiko's lips press against hers...  
She was so shocked that she didn't kiss back...

“W-Ooah..” Saki said before looking at the blushing biker before her.

“Merry Christmas, Saki...”  
Reiko said with a bright smile...

// W/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to give my own gift to you all! I'll be spending time with friends & family so hopefully you're all okay with this short Oneshot! //


	6. Ai x Saki

_Defensive and offensive_

 

“Thank You Everyone!” Sakura's voice echoed through the arena that Franchouchou had been preforming on.

 

Sakura smiled as she began to announce everyone.

 

“I'm Number One!” She said, pointing to herself

 

“Number Two!” A finger towards Saki, who finger gunned the

 

“Number Three!” A finger towards Ai, who gave a soft bow

 

“Number Four!” A finger towards Junko, who also bowed

 

“Number Five!” A finger towards Yugiri, who gave a soft wave

“Number Six!” A finger towards Lily, who jumped into the air.

“And Number Zero!” A finger towards Tae, who just raised both hands in the air before the girls all shouted together.

“We're Franchouchou! Thanks for coming!”

_ After the show _

Saki sighed as she streched her arms, looking at the queue for her signing. She saw that Ai was pretty popular today.

“Number Two!” a familiar voice came as Saki turned to see Maria and Reiko walking towards her stand.

“Hey! You guys showed up again?” she asked, looking at the two before Reiko spoke up.

“She wants to come to all of Franchouchou's shows. She adores you.” Reiko chuckled as she rubbed her arm.

“I don't adore her! She's badass!" The rebellious child said as she looked at Saki, who looked down at her with a wink

“Go easy on your mom kid, she's pretty wild. She's the first person who's ever hit me.” Saki grinned as she leaned back in her chair before noticing Ai's line.

A man in a suit?  
She didn't know why he looked suspicious.

Saki then looked back at the two before seeing a shirt on her desk.

“Maria wants you to sign it, Number Two.” Reiko said with a smile as Saki nodded and wrote down her number with a small smile before the two left.

That's when she heard some commotion. Saki turned to see Ai talking to the male in the suit.

She stood up before listing in.

“And I want you to know I've seen you before!” The male said, looking down at Ai.

“P-Please, you're making a scene. I've been in town before, it might be a coincide--” Ai was silenced as the male shook his head.

“No, I remember this being several years ago...” the male said, Ai was getting worried now.

Junko turned to see this, behind Sakura as she spoke to the girl.

“Sakura-san...he might know Ai-san.... shouldn't we help?” Junko said, before seeing Sakura shake her head before pointing back, where Saki was already halfway there.

Saki pinned her arm down between the male and Ai, she snarled as she looked up at him.

“Oi Bastard! You're taking up way to much of Number Three's Time, We can kick you out if you're trouble!” Saki said as the male took a step back, he seemed a little intimidated by the biker.

“Saki...” Ai muttered quietly to herself as she watched Saki defend her.

“You don't know lady! She's a mystery! I will get to the bottom---” The male started, before being interrupted by Saki.

“Listen here! You've got eight seconds to get the hell awag from my girls or I'll kick your damn ass!” Saki shouted, pushing the male back before her fell on his back.

“Tsk, I'll be back!” He snapped before leaving.

Saki sighed before stretching her arms before looking at Ai, who was looking at Saki with a blush.

“You good girl? You look red.” Saki said, grinning.

“I'm...fine, thank you...”  
The girl said quietly, sighing as she looked down.

Sakura sighed as she looked at Junko with a smile, the two of them laughing at the way Ai acted.

“That's enough autographs from Franchouchou for today! Please keep an eye out for our next performance!” Sakura shouted as the girls all packed up to leave.

_ Back at the mansion _

Saki sighed as she leaned against the railing as she looked off into the night sky, she couldn't help feeling a little...shy from how Ai looked at her.

Saki grumbled as she kicked the railing. “Stupid Look, Why the hell did she look so damn cute...”

“Who looked cute?” Ai's voice came from behind and Gave Saki a shock.

“Flippin' heck girl! The hell you tryin'a do? Give me a heart attack?!” Saki sighed as she leaned back against the railing.

“You're dead Saki, you're heart won't give you a heart attack.” Ai smiled as she sat on the bench, smiling as the wind blew against her.

Saki looked at her in the night light before sighing. She didn't know what it was but she wanted nothing more then to protect this girl.

“Oi, You doing okay?” Saki asked, looking at her.

“You jumped in just in time, I never got to properly thank you.” Ai smiled as she stood up and walked over to Saki.

“What are you doi--” Saki was cut off mid sentence as she felt Ai's lips press up against hers.

The Biker's eyes widened as she felt Ai kiss her. She didn't mind. Hell she was soon to hold the girls waist as she felt Ai break the kiss a moment later.

“Damn Girl...” was the only thing she could thing to say before Ai smiled up at her.

“Keep me safe and I'll thank you like this more often..” Ai said with a giggle before smiling at Saki. “I love you, Saki.”

“Jeez Girl, you're a handful. But I love ya too.” Saki said, pressing a kiss to Ai's lips before sighing

“Let's head back inside.” Ai said, before walking inside with Saki soon behind her.


End file.
